Belgian Waffles
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: When life seems meaningless to Natalya, Emma decides to put an end to it. There is no way she would let the Belarusian think such things! One-shot for Rational-Places.


_Summary: When life seems meaningless to Natalya, Bella decides to put an end to it. There is no way she would let the Belarussian think such things!_

_Pairing: BelgiumxBelarus, BelxBel_

_For Rational-Places, congratulations on winnning our group contest!_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

The representative of Belarus sat quietly in her assigned seat beside the other representation of Poland, who had decided for it to be a good idea of bringing Toris over. The Lithuanian was, at the moment, pestering the young woman for yet another date and flirting with her. Her piercing dark blue-eyed gaze met with the other emerald, an ominious look smearing across her face in disdain. The brunette smiled down at her sweetly, only causing her to grimace at him.

"What do _you_ want with _me_? Why don't you run off with that stupid, Polish boy, you annoying bug!", she was this close to beating him with her chair. The dark aura surrounding her being seemed to have scared the other a bit, good. That oughta keep him away, she thought.

"Well, you just seem alittle lonely over here by yourself...", she stared forelongingly at her older brother. Ivan was seated across from the meeting table beside Yao, bothering him before the American representative decided to intervene. She scowled at them, how dare he get in the way of her brother? Natalya merely shrugged the other off and stared at the oak table in thought. She really disliked the fact that they were here in America, she didn't want to see those annoying ghosts here. There were too conspicious in her opinion, she felt more irritation at this as she heard another one of the spirits that had somehow followed her on the way here whisper into her ear and another cause more commotion that caught the Englishman's attention as he began to exclaim more nonsense.

Whatever more could possibly piss her off even more?

Why, it would be that beautiful Belgian interacting with the other female nations on the other siad of the room, laughing away at whatever joke the well-endowed Ukranian representative told. She felt her eye twitch just the slightest at this. More noises were beginning to escalate and the more she continued to stare blankly at the oak table in what seemed to be fascination to some nations. She did not feel the curious gazes of the nations or her name being called out in different conversations. She didn't even feel the presence of people surrounding her nor leaving the room but one person placing their hand on her shoulder.

"Belarus? Are you alright?", the feminine voice called. Natalya felt her head suddenly snap up at attention from her daze and reach for the knife in her apron pocket but stopped when she saw that it was only her elder sister, Katyusha. She gazed up at her (well, tried but her breasts were in the way) and frowned at her concerned expression. What was with her all of a sudden?

"I saw that you weren't responding to the meeting at all, is everything alright at your place?", the blonde asked. The Belarussian shook her head.

"Don't worry, you cry-baby. Everythings alri-wait...where is everybody?", she scanned the conference room in confusion. Everything was empty, well besides the debrise of 'war' in the room. Scatter furniture, pieces of wood, cracks on the wall, human shaped indents on the wall, and bullet holes; well the hotel manager won't be so happy. So it seems that it happened again...what was going on with her? She would usually 'black out' most days and break from whatever spell that was casted upon her before checking to see that she had wasted hours on watching something pointlessly or thinking. It was excruciatingly annoying.

"Let's go, Katyusha. I don't want to deal with those annoying humans with this...mess that those immature brats made.", she did not care if any of the other nation's ever hear her call them as such. It was the plain truth and she couldn't possible lie about something too true to even begin with. The elder sibling could only nodd sheepishly in agreement and followed after the shorter young woman as they made their trek to out of the room. Her briefcase in hand and purse slung over her shoulder, she marched towards the exit. Not even waiting to see if Katyusha indeed followed after her. She made her way to her parked car and unlocked it. Once starting up her car she checked the time for the infinite time in the years she'd been existing so far in these lonely centuries- 5:49pm. The World Meeting had started orignally at 8:00 and was to end at around 12:45. She could only grimace at this and felt her mood dampen even more so.

"I want to punch someones face, might as well be that asshole Toris.", her grudge against Lithuania would forever stay as he had been the one mainly involved in that dreaded Lithuanian annexation of Belarus. She felt her blood boil in rememberance, the grip on wheel tightened. She needed to coalm down, she needed to go somewhere to relieve herself before anything happens. She didn't want any blood on her beautiful dress (that Ivan had given to her).

* * *

"Welcome, home~!"

"What the hell are you doing here, you chocolate freak!?", the disturbed and surprised Natalya screamed. The represenative of Belgium had somehow sneaked into her heavily secured home in the United States carrying a frying pan and spatula. The blonde smiled down at her and made her ways towards her kitchen.

"Come in, come in! Sit down and let me serve you.", how nonchalant could this insane woman get? How can she just make her food and cheesily smile at her in this situation? The platinum blonde shook her head in annoyance yet again, and rubbed her temples. She was asking too many questions today. She marched angrily towards her kitchen to find that the other woman was already sitting down two plates of her homemade waffles (from what she could identify with the mess on her counter) and two cups of hot cocoa with the chocolate from her country.

"Why are you here, Belgium. I demand to know why your weirdo mug is doing in _my_ residence!", there was no way in the seven hells she was to declare this place her actual home. The older woman shook her head and her then began to wag her finger before her face.

"THere will be none of that, my name is Emma right now. Not Belgium. Relax and eat the food I made for you! It doesn't matter why I'm here, at the moment.", she flashed her adorable feline smile at her. She couldn't help but blush at her in embarrassment, she wasn't used to people acting like this to her besides her new big brother America and Lithuania when he wasn't busy with Poland or the other Baltics. She was ushered into her seats with only complaints that would only be thrown back at her only to result in more flustering from her. Why hadn't she wiped out her knife in the first place? Oh right, she'd lost it in her blind moment of rage while targetting trees in the parks far away from the children's playground.

"Hm...", Emma hummed loudly and sighed occasionally as the Belarussian glared at her.

"What?", she questioned her rudely. This caused the Belgian to pout at her before tapping her fingering on the table and glancing up to meet her dark blue gaze with her forest-green.

"Aren't you going to eat it?", she crossed her arms and glared darkly at her.

"Why should I? How do I know that you didn't poison these waffles?", she sighed again before picking up her fork and knife. Cutting the fluffy goodness she then plopped it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. She patted her stomach in a show to express her delight.

"See! I'm not dead, so it's perfectly safe~!", she proclaimed cheerfully. She carefully picked up her own utensils and looked down at the food in curiousity and a bit of distrust. Might as well get it over with at least, maybe it would get rid of this annoying bitch out of her sight. She plopped her own piece into her mouth and followed suit in consuming it. Her eyes widened this was delicious, this didn't make anything better as she hadn't eaten this morning or afternoon either. The platnium blonde practically devoured her meal and chugged down the equally tasty drink before glancing back from within her cup to the beaming nation.

"I only ate your disgusting crap because I hadn't eaten all day, don't sit there thinking otherwise!", she retorted toward the message that the older woman was giving off.

"Oh really?", how did she finish her own plate of- focus, Natalya Arlovskaya! You should be kicking this person out of your residence! She felt her cheeks warm up with the blood rushing to that area of her face. Then this was where the tables turned, a serious expression that she hadn't been seen in centuries crossed over the usually cheerful nation's pale countenance. This made her very defensive, just what was she about to address? A threat, declaration of war, nukes?

"What was going on with you during our meeting today? I know that you would usually fade away like that but something was bugging you. You know you can tell us, right?", she came forth with what had been her main objection to coming here. Belarus expression darkened in anger, she didn't need someone to be around her. Asking if she were alright, to comfort her, to be beside her at times of sadness, in times of loneliness that had consumed most of her years as a nation. She didn't need that. She could only answer her with a pregnant silence and the snap of the coffee cup being destroyed in her grip.

"...", Emma didn't dare fill in an sound nor noise to destroy this delicate silence. She started into the deeps of her eyes, searching for anything that could give her a sign. She connected the dots of this evening with what had happened with the other half of the meeting. What she could only see was the image of the other's older brother, his figure within her mind's eye, interacting with Alfred F. Jones.

"Are you hurting?", the clatter of ceramic glass hitting the to table and floor was next. A growl emitted from the other, so that was it. She stood up from her place across from her and slowly, cautiously, made her way over to the younger nation. Natalya felt a pair of warm arms embrace her from behind, she stood up abruptly and pushed away from her in dander.

"You don't understand anything! Get out and get away from me, you bitch! Why won't you just fear me like all the others do?! I'll cut you right now, if you want me to so badly. The blonde shook her head and stepped forward but only to watch as the other stepped forward in an offensive stance. She frowned and closed her mouth, which had so far been gaping at the other female nation.

"I didn't want to come to this but..."

"But what?!", she lashed out with her arm. All of the built up tension she'd had been feeling since those two had become well-aqquianted with each other had finally unleashed. The more experienced nation immediately caught the upcoming blow to the abdomen and the other to the side of her head. Emma wrapped her arms and Natalya and charished her gently but firmly as to keep from being harmed.

"Shhh...shhh...shh...let it all out...let it all out...liefje*.", she calmly whispered into her ear. The Belarussian's body trembled against the Belgian's before unraveling the tension in her limbs and slowly allowing them to slacken before letting out what years of pain had brought to her. Tears, weeping, sobbing, sniffling, hiccupping; all associated with that of loneliness, sadness,jealousy, betrayl and grief. She felt it all come forth so suddenly, like a title wave or a lightning. Belgium rubbed circles into her back and continued to whisper words of solace; this only feed the longing she felt. If only this could be either of her siblings but more perferably Russia, Ivan Braginsky. They stayed that way standing before she felt the taller nation pull back and felt lips against her own. It was sweet, just like the waffles she had eaten. The blonde pulled back and smiled softly down at her.

"Are you okay now?"

"...I suppose so..."

* * *

_How did it end like this, what the heck? Oh well, it seems that what I had planned earlier on my outline. But this is much better than that crappier idea, anyways! I hope that you BelxBel fans loved this and I must say that this pairing has been added to my OTP list and once again congratulations to Rational-Places for winning our group contest and I hoped that you enjoyed you prized One-shot of angst/fluff. Somehow this had turned somewhat angsty..._

_Check out Rational-Places on deviantart, she is a wonderful artist! I gurantee that you will love it as much as I do._

_Good night to you all, I must sleep for I have Zero period tomorrow and a Science quiz tomorrow!_

_-FreedomFighter50 (is out like a light now~)_


End file.
